forever and always
by thatanimefan
Summary: After so long of trying naruto finally works up the guts to tell the girl of his dreams how he really feels . Rated M for sexual content and language please read and review.


**A/N I do not own naruto and never will to my sadness. This is my first fanfic so be nice and please read and review.**

*yawn* "man that may have been the best sleep of my life" Naruto said and he sat up in his bed "I wonder what mission kakashi sense is going to put me on today" naruto crawled out of bed naked and sweaty "ah! What happened to my clothes" he looked on the floor and saw them lying beside his bed "damn I must have been dreaming about here again" naruto picked up a picture of him and hinata at the carnival "I want to tell her how I feel so bad but every time I see here she runs away I bet she can't stand the sight of me, anyway id better shower and get dressed so I can't find kakshie sense". Later that day naruto left his house and saw sakura talking to ino "hey sakura!" naruto yelled as he ran up to her "oh hey naruto what's up" sakura said "wear is kakashi sense aren't we supposed to start a mission soon?" "Kakashi said we could have the day off there's not many missions available today so he's gunna let us have a brake" a big grain appeared on narutos face "awesome! God knows I could fucking use a brake anyway thanks sakura ill see ya later see you ino" "bye naruto have a good day" naruto walked off "hm I wonder how I'm gunna spend my day off" as he was walking his stomach started to growl "man I'm hungry I'd better get some ramen before I do anything" so naruto went to his favorite ramen place and ordered a big bowl he was thinking of what he wold do today but then something came over him when he heard a familiar giggle it was hinatas naruto always thought she had the most beautiful giggle what came over him was a feeling that he needed to do something he needed to tell hinata how he felt so he slammed his money down on the counter and ran after hinata. Naruto saw here with tenten "hey hinata wait up!"Naruto yelled. Hinata and tenten turned around to see naruto running towards them "oh hey naruto" tenten said "h..h..hey naru…to" hinata said trying to hide her face from him "hey guys um could I maybe talk to hinata in private for a moment tenten?"naruto asked "of cours ill meet you at the book store ok hinata" tenten walked away and left naruto and hinata alone. Hinatas face was turning bright red "so…wwwhat did you wa….want naruto" hinata said covering her face "well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to um come to my house for dinner tonight only if you're not busy of course" hinata was turning even brighter red "well…um….id love…to" hinatas looked even more red and her face was now almost fully in here shirt "awesome! So just be at my place at 7 and ill be ready for you I'll see you then oh and hinata?" hinata looked up and saw narutos face smiling at her "y..y..yes naruto" you shouldn't hide your face when you blush it looks beautiful" hinata let out a screech and ran away "I'll be there at seven!" she yelled back."man that is one strange girl "naruto thought to himself as he went back to finish his ramen. *phew*naruto wiped the sweat off his head "cleaning sure is a lot of work but atleast now the house looks nice for hinata. hm what time is it" naruto looked at the clock "six fifty! Fuck me I haven't even started dinner!" naruto quickly looked in the fridge to find what he could make "damn I hope she likes leftover ramen" as naruto finished heating the ramen the doorbell rang. He ran to the door an swung it open "hey hinata how are y…" naruto stopped in his tracks when he saw how beautiful hinata looked in her red dress that showed just enough skin to make a man go crazy "oh h…hey naruto are you ok?" naruto did not notice the large amount of blood gushing out of his nose due to how beautiful hinata looked. "uh ya sorry it's just I got taken away by how beautiful you look tonight" hinata started to blush "oh well thank you um..could I come in…." naruto quickly snapped out of his trance "oh yes of cours pleas come in dinner is ready so pleas have a seat. Naruto and hinata ate there dinner in silence until they were both done "that was very nice thank you naruto" naruto looked up and smiled "thanks hinata it was nothing" hinata looked at naruto with here beautiful eyes "so what was it you invited me here for all of a sudden?" naruto swallowed nervously "well hinata latly….no I mean since I met you…no you make me….no" narutos hands started to shake "hinata I love you and I always have!" everything went silent narutos face turned pail and hinatas eyes widened as if she had herd the most surprising news of her life. "I'm hinata I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I just….." naruto was cut of my hinatas hand lightly touching his cheek "do you mean it naruto do you …..love..me?"naruto looked up to see hinatas face with tears in her eyes "with all my heart hinata" hinata fell to here knees so she was eye to eye with naruto "I love you naruto" as she said it she quickly brought her head closer and kissed naruto they both had not felt this way since the first day they had met and they both knew they were truly in love. There lips slowly moved apart as they looked deep into each others eyes hinata quickly looked away and blushed "I'm sorry naruto I shouldn't have acted so impulsively I should have asked an…" naruto put his hand on her cheek "don't you remember me saying you shouldn't hide your face when you blush" naruto turned her head towards him "because you look like the most beautiful girl in the world" naruto locked lips with hinata again this time laying her down gently on the floor. They kissed for a very long time until hinata stopped "why did you stop hinata?" naruto said "well I was wondering" hinata said softly" if you wold be my first naruto" naruto went silent for a moment and then kissed her even though he didn't say it hinata knew the kiss meant yes "should we go to your bedroom naruto?" naruto picked hinata up as she wrapped her legs around naruto. Naruto carried here to his bedroom all well kissing her he kicked open the door and laid her down on his bed as he stared kissing her neck she moaned "hm you like when I suck on your neck don't you" naruto whispered softly into her ear as he started to suck harder on her neck "oh yes naruto I like that a lot" she said well moaning. As naruto sucked on her neck he started to unzip her dress "oh naruto I have wanted this for so long" naruto takes off her dress to reveal her bra and panties "me to hinata" as naruto started to nibble on hinatas ear his hands started caressing her body lower until he got to her panties. Naruto felt the outside of them as hinata moaned louder "man hinata your pretty wet down there for such an innocent girl" naruto started rubbing harder on the outside of her panties making hinata wetter as he bites her ear harder. Hinata starts to moan and sweat as narutos hand slowly slips into her panties "I'm inside your panties now hinata and you seem to be getting wetter what do you want me to do?" naruto whispered softly into her ear "oh naruto my body is so hot and wanting it wants you to put your fingers inside pleas naruto give my body what its begging for!" naruto kissed hinata hard on the lips as his middle finger entered her vagina "oh yes naruto!" hinata yelled as narutos fingers went in and out of her vagina "oh hinata it feels so warm inside you it's getting me so excited" hinata quickly turned naruto over and ripped off his clothes and her clothes until they were both totally naked "n..naruto i…I want you to take my virginity I want you to be my first and I want to be yours" naruto looked at hinata with a look that said I will love you forever no matter what happens "hinata I want you to be my first" naruto started to put the tip of his penis into her vagina "naruto kiss me as you do it" naruto kissed hinata deeply and lovingly as she slowly slid it inside her "oh naruto it feels so good!" hinata yelled "oh fuck it's so warm and wet inside you hinata oh god!" as naruto and hinata spent the rest of the night making love and falling deeper and deeper in love they eventually finished and fell asleep in each others arms knowing that nothing could ever separate them because they were soul mates.


End file.
